It's a Kind of Magic
by caress of shadows
Summary: Some unknown and unexpected magic affects Damon and Bonnie.


**It's A Kind of Magic**

Bonnie Bennett's grandmother used to tell her that love was a special kind of magic all on its own. When she was a little girl she believed that with her whole heart. Now that she was older. Well. She pretty much thought it was all bullshit. Love had been nothing but painful for Bonnie Bennett and to just about everyone she knew.

Or maybe she was just being a bitter bitch. But she highly doubted that.

Now at the age of 22 with school behind her and the supernatural occurrences of Mystic Falls, Virginia seemingly on hiatus, Bonnie had every intention of enjoying a summer of joyous singledom. She was definitely planning on a couple hookups. Stefan Salvatore and all his glory came to mind immediately. That would just steam Elena's buns and probably Caroline's too.

The thought of Stefan brought the unwelcome image of his brother Damon to the forefront of Bonnie's mind. She was used to it by now, but it irritated the fuck out of her. She could admit that Damon Salvatore had left her panties embarrassingly wet a time or two with just a smoldering look of his ice blue eyes and smirky mouth. She could admit that she was god awfully attracted to the vampire and she thought about him more than she ever should. Please let the record state that this information is confidential. Bonnie would not be telling anyone her dirty little secret anytime soon.

Never mind the fact that he was completely in love with Elena, but he was also the biggest jerk of a vampire Bonnie knew. They said vampires and witches don't mix well. Bonnie disagreed. Shes been getting along fine with vampires for several years. However, she had an extremely low tolerance for douche bag vampires. And Damon Salvatore was at the top of her list. It sucked for her that sometimes her traitorous body wanted to rip his clothes off.

Back to Stefan, her and that green eyed, big haired vampire have been engaging in light flirting for the last couple of months and she intended on getting a date invitation out of him this summer. Yummy.

Bonnie recently came to the conclusion that unless she wanted to date Jeremy for the rest of her life, which was a resounding hell to the no, she was going to have to get over the fact that the men she was attracted to have probably slept with Elena. Damon, Stefan, and Matt. Or Caroline. Damon, Matt, Klaus, and Tyler. Or, and totally grossed out by this, Katherine. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, and Mason. Yes she knew Mason was dead, but jeez did she miss his sexy ass walking around town. Oh that day she helped Damon kill Mason could have went completely different if she could have got between the two of them in a different way. Yup she said it. Nope she doesn't feel guilty.

Now she was back on Damon. She's fairly sure she's supposed to be thinking about Stefan.

It was now mid June and Stefan wasn't being too fast about asking Bonnie out on that date, but she could feel his eyes on her whenever they were around each other. Damon's too. _Bonnie, stop it with the Damon_. Bonnie figured she would have to do the asking.

She tracked him down at the Mystic Grill and she didn't even have to use her witchy juju. She was relying everything on her feminine wiles. She was wearing a colorful strapless dress that was probably a tad too short, flat gold sandals and gold jewelry. Her hair fell in soft dark chocolate waves to the middle of her back. Her skin shimmered, her own green eyes glowed, and if you were one to pay attention you could tell that she was something other than human.

She threw her shoulders back held her head high, and marched right over to Stefan who was sitting at the bar with Damon. She rolled her eyes. She was five steps away when she froze and felt a wave of magic hit her. Weird.

Damon snapped his eyes to her and she knew he felt it too. Stefan seemed oblivious. She shook it off, ignored Damon, and continued on her mission. She climbed on the empty bar stool next to Stefan with a grin.

"Hey, Stefan."

"Bonnie, how's it going?"

"Good. It's a beautiful day outside," she commented. She silently groaned. Talking about the weather, how lame!

Stefan just nodded in agreement. Damon's pretty blue eyes were boring into her. She tried her best not to make eye contact. It was damn hard when he was doing that eye thingy he does. She failed. Commence with the eye sex. Damon smirked. Bonnie smirked. Hell, even Stefan smirked. Actually, Stefan right out laughed, because he thought the two of them were ridiculous.

He got up to move, the scraping of the stool legs on the floor pulling Bonnie and Damon out of their little trance. "I'm just gonna go and let you two do, whatever this is."

"No." Bonnie grabbed his hand felt a shock and Stefan pulled away as if burned.

"Ow, Bonnie. What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Stefan, I don't know what happened," Bonnie apologized and reached for him again only for the same thing to happen.

Stefan growled and moved further away from her.

Damon was laughing. Bonnie reached over and touched him intending on giving him the shock of his undead life. Nothing happened. Well, something happened. Heat. It was like the hand touching Damon's arm was connected to her lady parts. Schwing Schwing.

Damon pushed her hand away and glared at her accusingly.

"What? I didn't even shock you."

Damon glanced down and Bonnie's eyes followed. Ah. Looks like she wasn't the only one all hot and bothered all of a sudden. Damon was piping his own not so little tent.

Elena Gilbert chose that moment to show up. She sidled up to Damon and gave him a peck on the lips. Only to pull back with a frown. "Ow, Damon."

Damon glared at Bonnie some more. He grabbed Elena's hand only to have the same thing happen. Elena backed away holding her injured hand. Damon did even more glaring.

Bonnie tried not to laugh as Damon went around the bar touching and shocking half the females in the establishment.

Bonnie simply reached over and shocked the shit out of Matt, who was bar tending. Bonnie was coming the awful conclusion that the only man she was gonna be able to touch this summer was Damon. She could already hear Elena's whining. Jeremy's too. And lets not forget Damon.

"What the hell did you do, Witch!" Damon yelled from across the bar. Crazy eyes going all...crazy.

Well shit. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

End

Reviews = love.

AN: This has been sitting on my laptop for over a year now and I honestly do not know why I did not post it. Probably because it's not that good. Also, extra cookies for anyone who knows were I got the title from. :)

AN 2: What can I say...I am having a huge case of writers block. V is for Vampire I hope to update soon, but it has been slow going. Like one sentence at a time slow. I am not sure what is going to happen with Perfect. I keep deleting the second installment because it is just not flowing. I guess we will see.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.


End file.
